Fire & Ice
by DarkFairy77
Summary: This is a Frozen fan fiction that takes place 3 years after the movie ended. Elsa has become the beloved queen of Arendale and has been able to control her powers. Anna and Kristoff have been dating since then and have become engaged, but will Hans come back to ruin things.
1. Chapter 1: Will She or Won't She?

**Fire & Ice**

**This is a Frozen fan fiction that takes place 3 years after the movie ended. Elsa has become the beloved queen of Arendale and has been able to control her powers. Anna and Kristoff have been dating since then and have become engaged. It's only a few days until their wedding and Anna is excited but not as much as her sister. Anna's only wish is that Elsa will find someone wonderful like she has. On the eve of her wedding Anna is at the shadow lake a place that is very special to her and Krisoff but as she sits there close to the water dreaming of her wedding the next day someone sneaks up behind her. **

**She feels a hand over her mouth and struggles to get away, but the stranger grabs her arms and whispers in her ear. She knows right then that it is none other than Hans of the southern aisles. Before she can confront him she is knocked out and dragged away. Her good friend Rapunzel was going to join her at the lake but when she arrives all she finds is thee ring that Kristoff gave to Anna. Knowing something is terribly wrong she races back to a castle and tells Queen Elsa what she has found. Elsa and Kristoff investigate further and find the crest only carried by a prince of the southern aisles. **

**Their suspicions are confirmed. Anna has been kidnapped by Hans and his family. Elsa is determined to go after her sister and Kristoff insists on going with her. Elsa puts her kingdom in the hands of Rapunzel and Eugene and prepare for the trip to the Southern isles to save her sister.**

**Chapter One: Will She or Won't She?**

Anna sat by the edge of Shadow Lake. She wore her best summer dress and hiked up the skirt to her knees so she could dip her feet in the cool water. Summer had been unusually hot that year, but she seemed to be the only one to notice. She thought at first that she was coming down with something, but she had no fever and most of the time she felt fine. She thought perhaps it was the fact that she was in love, really in love for the first time in her life.

She started to hum a tune to herself as she sat there thinking about her beloved Kristoff. It wasn't long before she heard a male voice behind her. She jumped, more so for being embarrassed that someone caught her singing than anything else. She stood up and saw Kristoff standing there smiling as her, and not one of his sarcastic smiles, but a genuine one.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said as she straightened her dress.

"That's alright," she said, a hint of bashfulness in her voice. She wasn't usually shy around people, but Krisoff did something to her, something she couldn't explain. "So, why did you ask me out here?"

He stepped forward and took her hand and they sat down together. "Do I need a reason to be alone with you?" he asked.

She laughed a little. "No, but you have been acting funny for the last few days."

"How so?" he asked as he looked out at the water.

"Like you're hiding something from me," she said and jerked his head towards her and looked at her in shock. She only smirked at him. She so loved to tease him, one of the things she knew he loved about her. He had told her so on their first date.

"Okay, you got me," he said and looked away from her for a moment. "There has been something I've been wanting to tell you."

She placed one of her hands on his, and with the other she tenderly turned his head towards her so he had no choice than to look into her eyes. "Then tell me."

"Well, there's something I want to ask you," he said taking both of her hands in his. "I… um…"

He was stumbling over the words, but she just looked into his eyes warmly. "Just ask."

"Okay, here is goes," he said and then cleared his throat. "Anna, you know how I feel about you, right?" She nodded with a smile. "And I hope you feel the same about me."

"You know I do," she said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

His face turned red, but he swallowed hard determined to continue. "Anna, I want us to be together forever, so I was wondering… would you marry me?"

Anna face lit up and she threw her arms around him and squealed. She had him down to the ground and gave him the biggest kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

They rolled around on the grass until he was on top of her. He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time and realized something. "Anna, you didn't answer my question." She looked confused. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "A thousand times yes." She sat there on a grass as he pulled the most beautiful ring she ever saw. He placed it on her finger and she looked up at him. "It's beautiful."

"I had to sell a lot of ice to get that," he said as he helped her to her feet.  
>"I'm never taking this off," she said as they embraced. After a time she broke away. "Come on, Kristoff." She took his hand and walked along pulling on his hand.<p>

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We have to tell Elsa," she said excitedly.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment and laughed. "Of course we do, and she's going to be so happy for us." He didn't look optimistic about the prospect of telling Queen Elsa that he was going to marry her baby sister. "Trust me."

"Always," he said and the two walked hand in hand back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Announcement

**I'm putting up the second chapter even though I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter. I'm still hoping to get some interest on this story. I got another chapter written, so it depends on if you all like it or not.**

Chapter Two: The Big Announcement

It did take long to get back to castle. When Anna was excited and determined at the same time there was no stopping, one of the things that Kristoff loved about her, but at times she could be too impulsive. That was all part of her charm. Still, he was a nervous wreck at the thought of telling her sister about their upcoming marriage. Not being Anna first fiancé he remembered what Anna told what happened the last time she told her sister she was getting married, although if that incident never happened they may never have met.

It didn't make him any less worried about what Elsa might do. He knew wished nothing more to have taught that idiot from the Southern Isles a lesson after leaving her sister to die and then trying to kill her. Anna was to true hero that day. It was also the day that Elsa came to except herself and embrace her powers which led her on the path to controlling them.

Anna led Kristoff into her sister's study where she was having a rather loud discussion which one of her advisers. Once they entered, Krisoff reluctantly Elsa looked over at the door and smiled. Elsa could be a hard woman at times but when it can to Anna that cold heart that many thought she possessed warmed into a raging fire.

The sisters were close in so many ways, but Anna seemed to have a calming effect on Elsa. If it hadn't been for her Elsa may never have learned to control her ice powers.

"Anna please, come in," Elsa said getting up from her chair behind her desk. She completely ignored the fact that her adviser Edmond had a distraught look on his face. "I haven't seen my favorite sister all day, and I've missed you." She took both of Anna's hands in hers and then gave her a warm hug.

"Elsa, I'm your only sister," Anna said with a crooked smile on her face.

"Well, even if I had a thousand sisters you would still be my favorite," Elsa said and they both laughed.

"My lady," Edmond said, coming towards them. He had an old map in his hands and he was clutching the end of it so tight his knuckles turned white. It looked to Krisoff that his face wasn't far behind. Something must have been really wrong because Edmond most of the time had a cool head. "We must discuss this matter further."

"We'll do it later, Edmund," Elsa insisted. "Right now I want to speak to my sister." Elsa looked over and Kistoff and studied him for a moment. "And her suitor."'

The last part made Krisoff shutter. Any time she addressed him without saying his name meant he was in trouble for something.

"Very well, my lady, I'll see you in an hour?" Edmond asked. He unsteadily put the maps down on her desk.

"That would be fine," Elsa said as Edmond left.

"Okay, now, what's going on you two?" Elsa asked after Edmond's departure. Anna and Kristoff both put on an innocent act but Elsa just gave them a stern look. "Just tell me, because I'll find out anyway."

"How about if I show you?" Anna said and held out her hand. There sat a beautiful diamond ring in a white gold setting. Elsa's mouth dropped open and for the first time in a long time she was speechless.

Anna held her arms out in front of her. Any moment they would see the little white snowflakes dancing all around her.

"Now, Elsa, stay calm. It isn't like last time," she said. There was some worry in her eyes, but Anna was never afraid of her sister. Kristoff on the other hand was becoming more petrified by the moment. "Just look at the facts here. Kristoff and I have known each other for three years, and we're in love."

"I know," Elsa said before Anna could say anything more. Slowly a huge smile came to her face.. Anna took a deep breath and the two sisters gave each other a long embrace. "I just want you two to be happy."

"We are," Anna said. She looked like she was about to cry, but they would be tears of joy.

"Well," Elsa said looking over the happy couple. "There's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Kristoff asked, but by the look on his face he feared the answer.

"Relax, reindeer man," she said jokingly. "What I was going to say is that we are going to plan the biggest, most beautiful wedding Arendale has ever seen."  
>"It doesn't have to be big," Anna said. "Just as long as the people I love most are there. That means you, and Kristoff of course, and Grand Pabbie and all the trolls, and the baker and butcher in town and oh…"<p>

"We'll invite everyone," Elsa said. "No small wedding for my baby sister. That's my gift to you." She looked over at Kristoff and added, "To the both of you."  
>"Alright, you can give us a big wedding, right Kristoff," Anna said looking over at her fiancé.<p>

"Whatever makes you happy," he said and put his arm around her.

"Then it's settled,' Elsa said and went to her desk to find her calendar.

"Not everything," Anna said as she walked up next to her. Elsa looked up intrigued by her sister's words.

"Just one more thing," Anna said. She had a look of mischief in her eye. "You have to agree to be my maid of honor."

"Of course, I will," Elsa said and hugged her sister yet again. She broke it off abruptly and then said. "Just as long as I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven."  
>Anna burst out laughing. "Don't be silly."<p>

"Well, actually…" Kristoff started to say and both sisters looked at each other horrified. "Just kidding." He put up his hands in defeat.

"You better be," Elsa said and found her calendar. "Now, all we have to do is set a date."

"Next month?" Anna suggested. Kristoff had a devilish look in his eye. "I can't want to be married to you."

"Well, a month isn't a whole lot of time to plan, but don't worry. Everyone will pitch in to help."

Without warning there was a knock at the door. "My lady." It was Edmond coming back. He stood in the doorway looking very serious."

"Alright Edmond," Elsa said then she turned to her sister and Kristoff who were holding hands at that point. "You two go and have some fun, and I'll see you later."

"Alright, Elsa, dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Elsa said as the two left.

Even after they left Elsa's office Anna had that look of curiosity in her eye. Kristoff knew that look all too well. Thinking about it he realized that life with Anna would be anything but boring.

**Okay, that the end of this one. I'm hoping for some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3:There's Something About Trolls

**Chapter Three is finally done and it turned out pretty good. Anna and Kristoff are on their way to give the rock trolls the good news about their wedding, and Manma Boulda has something special for Anna. **

**Okay, go on and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Three: There's something about Trolls**

It was early the next day when Anna showed up at the stables. She was meeting Kristoff there. They planned on taking a trip to see the rock trolls. They were Kristoff's family after all, and Anna and Kristoff wanted to tell them personally the news of their upcoming wedding and to invite them all to come. It would only be proper to have the groom's family there, even though when Anna told Elsa about it she did cringe just a little.

It wasn't that she didn't like the rock trolls, but they could be a bit boisterous when it came to parties and balls. Elsa wanted the wedding to be elegant, but she soon realized that with her little sister nothing was ever conventional.

Anna spotted Sven in his pen and he looked as though he were smiling when he saw her. She loved that goofy reindeer just as much as Krisoff did, and always remembered to bring his favorite treat when she came to visit.

"Good morning, Sven," she said as she walked over to him. She gave him a gentle pat on the head.

He nodded his head as if he understood her. It always warmed her heart to see Sven happy. He and Olaf would often play together out in the valley near the woods. Thanks to Elsa's magic Olaf could experience all the seasons without the fear of melting. The funny little snowman was a reminder of her childhood, the good parts anyway, when she and Elsa used to laugh and play together and share each other secrets.

She did her best to forget about the lonely years when they were forced the live apart. It would have been so different if her memory hadn't been altered. She still wondered about that. Elsa claimed that it was because of her that she gained control over her powers, because Anna never wanted her to suppress her powers like their parents did. It only made Elsa miserable and withdrawn.

Anna was the first one to see the beauty and magic in it, and it was their love for each other that helped her in gaining the control she so desperately needed. Now, Anna was about to be married and live a life all her own. She only wished Elsa found someone special, someone who understood her and loved her for who she was.

Anna made a silent promise to herself that she was going to find the perfect man for Elsa, even if her sister was none the wiser, but for now she had a wedding to plan.

"Okay, Sven," she said and reached into her satchel. "I didn't come empty handed." She pulled out a fresh juicy carrot. He took in with gusto but only ate half offering the other half to her. "That's alright, you can have to whole thing."

She gave him another pat on the head as he finished off the carrot. "Got one for me?" She heard a voice from behind her.

She was a little startled and turned around quickly to see Kristoff standing there. "Well, it's about time you got here," she said and pulled another carrot out of her satchel. He gave her a kiss before taking a bite of the carrot. Sven made a sound while shaking his head. "Don't worry, you'll get half." He walked over to the reindeer and offered him the half eaten carrot.

After he was finished he walked back over to Anna and took her hand. "So are you ready?"

"More ready than ever," she said as they kissed. Sven made a noise, signaling his approval.

As they broke apart they both laughed about Sven's antics. After all he was somewhat of a matchmaker for the two. Both being very stubborn he would give them a gentle push when it was needed, not that they needed any more encouragement. They got enough of that from Grand Pabbie and the rest of the trolls who they were going to go see that day to give the good news to. Mama Boulda was hinting for the last year that Kristoff should finally settle down and get married, and from the very start she liked Anna, and as she got to know her better she was convinced that they should be together.

Mama Boulda had raised Krisoff since he was a little boy, and it was because of her that he was welcomed into the Troll community. She was very protective of him, but he was still a wild boy and she had her fair share of worry when it came to him. She was happy to know he had found someone he could love. Kristoff never talked about his own family, because in truth he didn't really remember much about them, but the trolls were his family and he loved them very much.  
>The couple road up to the Trolls domain curtesy of Sven, the reindeer didn't need much guiding, having taken the trip many times. This wasn't the first time they both had taken a ride on Sven together. They had ridden him many places together either on the sled that Anna had given to Kristoff a few years back, or just on reindeer-back taking a romantic ride up the trails. It brought back memories of the first time they had ridden together when Anna was in danger of dying. If only they had known then what they knew now, but Anna had no regrets.<p>

Finding out what a cad and a devious liar Hans was had become a blessing in disguise. When Anna thought back on that he never actually said he loved her and told her everything she wanted to hear. She realized how gullible and naive she had been. It was much different with Krisoff though. He was always straight forward with her and would tell her if he thought she was doing something foolish.

They fought about that sometimes, but as Anna was so stubborn she would go off a do what she wanted to anyway only to realize in the end that Krisoff was right. He would always be a step behind her making sure she didn't get into too much trouble, which in the end she was grateful for.

They had reached the Trolls domain close to lunchtime which was perfect. Anna had packed them both a lunch and plenty of carrots for Sven. After they gave the Trolls the good news they would insist on a celebration, but Anna didn't much care for the Trolls' idea of fine cooking, so she made plenty of sandwiches for them to eat. They wouldn't be back until nightfall, and her stomach was already growling.

As they entered the Trolls domain all was silent. They were all still in rock form, so Kristoff took it upon himself to announce their presence. Anna stood back in the clearing with Sven next to her. Within seconds the rock waddled back and forth. Gently at first and before long the whole ground shook until all the rocks rolled out to reveal a small army of mini trolls.

Three of the troll children jumped up and down. "Big Brother," they said in union. Krisoff gave a little laugh. They were the youngest of Boulda's children and Krisoff still had fun playing with them. He figured that one day when he and Anna had kids they would play with them as well.

"Yay, Kristoff's back!" Most of the trolls especially the children called out in excitement. There was so much noise and activity that Kristoff couldn't get a word in. He tried several times to speak up, but it was no use. His troll family was just too loud.

Anna just stood back and wanted for the noise to die down, which it did when the couple heard a loud whistle. Kristoff looked over to see Grand Pabbie had made an appearance. "Calm down, everyone," he said in a calm voice. He then rolled over to Kristoff and looked up at him with a warm smile. "Now, Kristoff, please, tell us why you're here today."

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said and looked over at Anna who was smiling at him. He took her hand and attempted to start his speech. "Well, Anna and I would like to… I mean we want announce that…"

Kristoff was searching for the right words, but it was Anna who finally broke the odd silence. "Kristoff and I are getting married." She said it plainly and directly and then held up her hand to show off her engagement ring.

All was silent for a few moments and then suddenly there was loud sound of cheering and laughter. Before long the troll musicians started to play a merry song which for trolls was a song of love and romance, but again rock trolls had a much different way of doing things than humans did.

"Congratulations to the two of you," Grand Pabbie said as the couple knelt down to be more on Grand Pabbie's level. "I see good fortune for you both."  
>"Well, it's about time the boy finally did the sensible thing," Mama Boulda voice came through the crowd. "Old Grand Pabbie said that's the reason you two were coming today." When she was finally standing next to them she looked up at Anna. "I have something for you, my dear."<p>

"Oh, Mama Boulder, you didn't…"

"Hush, dear," she said, putting her troll finger to her mouth. "This is tradition." She opened her other hand to reveal a beautiful silver medallion. "This has been handed down to one hudren troll generations, and now it's yours."

"Oh, Mama Boulda, I can't…" Anna started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"Yes, you can," she said and placed the medallion in Anna's hand. "This relic will make sure that no harm befalls you, as long as you keep it with you."  
>"Thank you, Mama Blouda," Anna said and gave is a light kiss on the cheek. "I will treasure it always."<p>

Kristoff helped Anna put the Medallion on which was hinging by a silver chain. "It looks beautiful on you."

The couple embraced and joined in the celebration. Today was a day of joy, not only were they getting married but both of their family's approved and blessed them.

**That's it for this chapter, but if you think it's going to be smooth sailing for Anna and Kristoff think again. A certain prince gets the news of Anna's upcoming wedding and he's not very happy about it. What will he do? Be here next chapter to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Not So Good News

**Hey, everyone. I've written another chapter. This one is all about Hans. I've come up with some family history here which will set up some things that will happen later in the story. Well, enough babbling. Happy reading.**

**Chapter Four: The Not So Good News**

Prince Hans was an odd sort. He was prince of the Southern Isles, but not the prince. His father was getting on in age and wouldn't live much longer. That meant his eldest brother Prince Morten would be taking the reins of king. Hans hated the idea of that buffoon ruling the land he felt was rightfully his. He only had the misfortune of being born last. Even his sister Astrid succeeded him by 14 months, but under law women couldn't rule, that is unless they had a husband of equal or higher title.

Astrid wasn't a concern. She repeatedly swore that she would never marry if every man was like any of her brothers. They were all arrogant fools.

That was Han's opinion and Astrid's as well, but did she include him in that lot? He didn't care. He was going to be king and that's all there was to it, and the only way to usurp the power of his twelve older brothers was to become king of a greater kingdom, and that was Arendale. He had ruined his chance on that plan when he revealed himself to be a fraud, but he was determined to come up with a plan to get that simpering little Princess Anna to marry him. He would also get rid of that freak of a sister of hers as well. The only problem that he had was figuring out how.

He waited out at the edge of the forest that overlooked the lake. It was the very lake that separated his kingdom from that of Arendale. He was awaiting his messenger or for a better word spy to bring him news of any weaknesses the kingdom might have. He would have gone himself, but there were two things stopping him.

One, he was too highly recognizable, and two, Queen Elsa had banished him from Arendale forever. He became angry every time he thought about that freakish ice queen doing such a thing to him. Who did she think she was? Well, she was going to regret her actions one way or another.

Prince Hans was getting impatient waiting there all that time, but he needed information and his contact said that it was vital. He was a prince and a prince should not have to wait for things. People should be waiting for him and going what he told them to, but all his life he was treated worse than the lowliest man servants his father had stationed.

The only two people who treated him with any respect were in mother and his sister, but at times he wondered why. It didn't matter anymore because he was going to be king, and he was going to get the leverage to accomplish the task.

Finally he heard a rustling through the trees and stayed hidden behind a large oak tree with his sword drawn. He peeked out the side to see what was making that noise. As he suspected he saw a cloaked figure dressed in a dark brown robe coming towards him. He shot out of his hiding place and blocked the mysterious figure's path.

"Stop right there," he said with his sword drawn.

Suddenly the figure stopped and lowered the hood of his cloak to reveal an older man in his early fifties. He had a finely manicured mustache with no beard and grayish silvery hair cut precisely at the neck. He didn't look anything like a forest dweller.

"My Prince," the man said and formally bowed before him.

"Edmond, how nice of you to make an appearance," Hans said sarcastically and lowered his sword, but he did not put it back in its sheathe. "I've been waiting all day."

"This was a delicate matter, your highness," he said not taking his eye off the sword. "I did not want to be caught."

"Does Queen Elsa suspect anything?" Hans asked.

"Not as far as I can tell," Edmond said still keeping his eyes on the sword. "Could you please put that thing away."

"Why Edmond?" Hans asked and raised the sword pointing it directly at his neck. "Are you afraid?"

"No, sire, but if you kill me than you will never learn the truth I bring you," Edmond said. He stood his ground although he was still a bit nervous.

"Very well, what news do you have for me?" Hans asked and put his sword away.

"A royal wedding," Edmond said which made Hans stand at attention.

"Elsa?" He questioned, but then he thought about who would marry her. She after all was not normal.

"No, Princess Anna," Edmond said, and then rolled his eyes. "She is to marry the Ice Master, Kristoff." He said the last words like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Hans shouted. Edmond swore that the whole forest rumbled. "She can't marry that…"

"She can and she will," Edmond said. "The wedding is set for next month."

Hans made a fist and pounded it into the oak tree. "Oh, no, it won't." He had an intense look on his face. There was no way he was going to let his little princess marry that idiot ice man. He was going to stop it anyway he could. "Go back to Arendale, Edmond, and I'll contact you soon."

"Very well, sire," Edmond said and put his hood back up and walked deep into the forest.

Hans just wondered about what he would do to stop this farce of a wedding from happening. A plan would come. That much he was sure of.

He stood there for the longest time imagining what Anna and Kristoff were doing right that second. They were probably being playful and romantic and laughing. Oh, yes, laughing at him. Well, they wouldn't get away with this. His temper flared up and he punched the tree hard, so hard that his hand bled.

"Well, done, little brother." He heard a voice behind him and turned around to see a smirking young woman with long reddish brown hair. It had three distinctive streaks in it, two on either side that were both silver and deep red streak down the middle. She had her hair tied back with a single thin scarf with a red and teal design. Her deep green eyes bore into him and he knew he couldn't keep his emotions from her.

"What do you want, Astrid?" he asked, but she didn't answer. She only reached into her satchel and pulled out a bandage.

"Give me your hand," she said and held up the bandage.

"I don't need that," he said, refusing her request.

"Yes, you do," she said and grabbed his hand before he could protest further. She quickly wrapped it. "Your mother is looking for you."

"So, what's new?" Hans said with a scowl. Astrid laughed at that. She couldn't stand Lady Fausta, her stepmother.

She was their father's four wife, and the one he was tricked into marrying. He had had a one nighter with her on a drunken stupor and claimed that she was pregnant and that he had to marry her. King Fredrik being the honorable man he was complied, only to learn that it was all a lie. He had never even had relations with her that was until their wedding night. By then, it was too late to annul the marriage, because had gotten pregnant for real thanks to a magical position.

Fausta had gotten the position she wanted. She was once a lowly chamber maid, but now she was the reigning queen of the Southern Isles, but in all her scheming she didn't have the one thing she truly wanted, the King's undying love.

Although he did love the child they produced, he didn't love her, but he remained married to her all these years as a matter of honor. It was the one thing that was most important.

"So are you coming back to the castle or not?" Astrid asked after she finished wrapping his wound.

"Why should I?" he asked, trying to stretch his hand but pain shot through him and he decided it was best to keep it still for now. "I'm just invisible there."

"No you're not," she said shaking her head back and forth. "You're just mad at the world for being born the youngest."

"And what about you, Astrid?" he asked her with a scowl in his voice. "You're the one who's angry... for being born a woman. What chance do you have of gaining the thrown? You're only hope is catching the eye of some lonely king from some distant kingdom."

She laughed out loud at his ridiculous ramblings. "Oh, dear brother, you're findings are less than baseless. They're downright ludicrous." He looked confused as her expression turned serious. "I have no desire to gain the throne. That's your ambition, and I have no desire to marry some pathetic old man just to gain one."

"Then what do you want, sister?" he asked.

"Something else, something you and our brothers will never understand." Suddenly a gust of wind came up behind them and died down just as quickly. "Now, are you coming back to the castle?"

"Fine," he said as she walked on towards their home. He followed her, although reluctantly.

**That's it for this chapter. In the next chapter Hans has a secret meeting with his mother. He comes up with a plan to take the throne of Arendale. Will he succeed? You'll just have to wait until next time to find out. **

**Remember to review. I answer all reviews of signed in members, and again if anyone has any suggestions feel free to give them.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forming a Plan

**Hi, everyone, seeing that this is my most popular story I wrote another chapter. For those of you who are a fan of my _Brave_** **story, don't worry, I'm going to be posting another chapter very soon. In this chapter you will meet Queen Fausta of the Southern Isles. She is Hans' mother. I just want to point out that Hans' twelve brothers have different mothers, since his father has been married four times and had children with all of his wives. His sister Astrid was the child of the King's third wife.**

**I will get into more of Hans' crazy family history later in the story, but for now, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five: Forming the Plan**

This is another chapter centering around Hans and his crazy family. In this chapter you get to meet his mother, the scheming Queen Fausta.

Upon entering the castle Hans barely had time to catch his breath when his mother's lady In waiting approached him. "My Prince, your mother has been pacing her room waiting for your return."

"Well, she can wait a little longer," Hans said, making his way to the kitchen. "A man has to eat." The young woman followed him as well as Astrid who walked at a leisurely pace as opposed to her step-mother's servant. Hans was too fast for the servant girl, and she soon became winded and had to stop before she passed out.

"Oh, no," the girl said in distress. "My lady is not going to be happy about this."

"Don't worry so much, Clora," Astrid said calling the girl by her familiar name. "Queen Fausta won't take this out on you. I'll handle Hans. You just go about your work."

"Yes, my lady," Clora said and gave her a courtesy and walked on.

Astrid continued her way to the kitchen. Of everyone in the family she knew how to handle Hans the best.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Hans chowing down on a sandwich that was way too big for his mouth. She just laughed as he struggled to eat the sandwich. She stood there in the doorway a saw that Hans was choking on the food that he was eating way too quickly.

She approached him but made no attempt to help him as he continued choking and couldn't breathe. She looked up at her desperate, but she just stood there for a few second with a smirk on her face. There was a look a fear that came over him. It was a look someone gave when they thought they were going to die.

After seeing that look of desperation she finally lent a hand to help him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed with all the strength she had until the food fragments popped out of his mouth.

She then let go of him and let him fall to floor. He was stunned at actions as she stood over him staring blankly as he coughed out the rest of the food. She saved his life, but it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart.

"What the hell was that about?" Hans asked, while still trying to catch his breath. I could have died."

"Would you calm down, you big baby," Astrid said and circled around him. He was slumped on the floor too weak to pick himself up. She then squatted down so she could meet him eye to eye. "You're still alive."

"No, thanks to you," he said even though he knew she was the reason he was still breathing.

She could have easily left him there to die, but she didn't. Still he had no idea why she let his life continue. Her life would be so much easier if he were dead. Queen Fausta's power would weaken not having an heir of her own blood, no matter how weak an heir he was.

She rose to her feet and walked towards the door. "Your mother is waiting for you." She gave him a cold stare before walking out the door.

He just sat there for a few minutes wondering. Astrid had always been one for pranks, but she had never endangered his life before and he couldn't understand why she would do it now. After this incidence he vowed to keep a closer watch on her. Of the two people he could trust in the whole kingdom one had been lost that day, and he wondered if he would lose the other as well.

Hans finally got the nerve get up off the floor and make his way to his mother's chamber. She had been waiting for him for a while, and he knew when he finally made it there he was going to get a scolding.

He didn't really care, because he had other things on his mind. There was still the matter of the queen and princess of Arendale he still needed to deal with, and his mother would just have to understand that he had more pressing things to deal with than her.

As he reached his mother's chamber he wanted to just turn around and go the other way, go ride his horse, go hunting, or practice with his sword, anything then having to hear the idiotic ramblings of his mothers.

She tended to overreact to everything from a small assault on their outer boarders which was easily handled by their soldiers to the chocolate cake that was served for dessert not being sweet enough. It was enough to drive him insane. Still, she was his biggest supporter, and she told him repeatedly that one day he would be a great leader, but because of his station in life he knew he would never get the chance.

He made the decision long ago not to sit and wait idly by waiting for things to happen. He was going to make his own fate, and he believed that fate was to be king of Arendale.

He walked into his mother room quietly, so quietly thought that she didn't hear him. She had her back turned and long flowing hair was in a mass of curls but pinned meticulously with jeweled cords intertwining in four separate lines flowing all the way down her back. She wore his gold crown with three different gems incased on the front. The middle one being a large diamond and the other two smaller gems resting on either side, one was a ruby and the other an emerald.

She also wore a gown of gold and silver that showed off her figure. She was an older woman now, but she managed to maintain his girlish figure.

She turned slowly to face her son. The look on her face was one of anger and annoyance. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I had things to do, Mother, and a summon from you…"

"Should always be honored," she said finishing the sentence for him. "You seem to forget that I am the queen, and I expect my orders to be obeyed and promptly."

"Well, I'm sorry about being all of thirty seconds late for you precious summons, but there was important things I had to attend to."

"Yes, I know," his mother said as she walked over to her vanity table. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small orb. "A meeting with your informant." She caressed the clear orb and then held it in front of him. "There nothing you do that I don't know about."

"So then you know about the royal wedding," he said making a nasty face.

"Of course I do," she said with a laugh. "I knew about that weeks ago."

"But how?" Hans asked. "I'm the one who has a paid spy in the royal count of Arendale, and he was only able to give me the news today."

Queen Fausta shook her head while pointing her finger at him and waving it. "I've had the rock trolls under surveillance. There is nothing that goes on there that I don't know about, but that old fool will learn of my presence soon enough."

"Then what are we going to do about it?" Hans asked.

"It's simple, we eliminate the monarchy. I have the very person in mind who will help us."

She held up the clear orb again, and suddenly a white mist enveloped it and an image appeared. It was an image of a young man with silvery white hair. There was snow all around him, and not in a natural way. Hans recognized the young man, who in his opinion was one of the most annoying people he ever met.

"Not Jack," Hans said, grabbing the orb and throwing it across the room. It hit the floor, but it didn't break.

"When are you going to learn by now that you can't break it?"

"When are you going to learn that you can't control my life?" He shouted at her. The orb changed again showing an image of him as king with the beautiful Princess Anna by his side.

"That is your future, and Jack is the weapon we need to make that happen." Hans was about to say something, but his mother stopped him. "I have a plan, but first we need to illuminate the Ice Queen, and Jack is the only one who can do that."

"Fine," he said as he walked to the door of her chamber. "But I'm going to go after Anna. I will not let that damned wedding take place."

"Well, if you're going to Arendale, you're going to need a disguise," his mother said and waved up her hand. Suddenly Hans' appearance changed. He looked like an average everyday citizen wearing the clothes of a pauper.

His mother handed him a mirror and he beheld himself. She had given him the weapon he needed. She handed him a ruby ring which she took off her left index finger. "This ring allows you to change back into her true self. All you have to do is put it on and say your name and the ring will change to green.

"And what if I need my peasant disguise again?" He asked as he put on the ring.

"Just say pauper and when the ring glows red you will transform into the lowly peasant once more. If I know Princess Anna and she will not be able to resist helping a poor peasant in need."

"Thank you. Mother," Hans said and walked out of the door. He was one his way to making his ambitions become a reality, no matter what the cost.

**Okay, that the end of this chapter. If anyone has anything suggestions or something they would like to see happen in the story, just PM me. Also, don't Forget to review. No reviews on my last chapter which was really sad. I hope that changes for this one. Bye, for now.**


End file.
